The present invention relates to electronic commerce, and more specifically, relates to methods for purchasing, distributing and redeeming electronic gift certificates.
In the field of Internet commerce, it is common for Web sites of online merchants to include functionality for allowing users to purchase and redeem electronic gift certificates. To purchase a gift certificate using such a system, the purchaser commonly uses a standard Web browser to retrieve, fill out, and submit a gift certificate order form (typically consisting of one or more form pages). The information requested by the order form typically includes at least the name of the purchaser, the name and e-mail address of the intended recipient, and the monetary amount of the gift certificate.
In response to the submission of the gift certificate order, the Web site automatically generates and sends an e-mail to the recipient. This e-mail commonly includes the name of the purchaser, the amount of the gift certificate, a gift certificate claim code, and instructions for redeeming the gift certificate. To redeem the gift certificate, the recipient is typically required to initially access the merchant""s Web site and select one or more items for purchase. The user may additionally or alternatively be required to navigate to a special redemption area. Upon proceeding to a xe2x80x9ccheck-outxe2x80x9d area of the site, the user is then provided the opportunity to type in and submit the gift certificate claim code.
This method of distributing and redeeming electronic gift certificates has several problems. One problem is that the recipient is required to manually enter the claim code. In addition to being an inconvenience to the recipient, the user may forget to enter the claim code during the check-out process and thus fail to receive the benefit of the gift certificate. Further, if the recipient makes an error while typing in the claim code, the recipient may be inconvenienced with having to reenter the claim code, or may even be given credit for another user""s gift certificate.
Another problem is that the recipient is required to either use the gift certificate immediately or else preserve the claim code for subsequent use. If the claim code is lost prior to use, it may be difficult or impossible for the recipient to redeem the gift certificate.
The present invention seeks to provide a more efficient and reliable system for distributing and redeeming electronic gift certificates.
The present invention provides an electronic gift certificate system which improves the efficiency and reliability of the redemption process. In accordance with the invention, the system distributes electronic gift certificates in the form of e-mail documents that include hyperlinks for automating the redemption process. When a gift certificate recipient clicks on such a hyperlink, the recipient""s computer automatically transmits a claim code or other identification information to the merchant""s Web site, and the site responds by automatically crediting the recipient""s personal account with the gift certificate amount. When the recipient subsequently makes a purchase from the merchant""s Web site, the recipient""s account balance is automatically applied to the purchase price.
An important benefit of this process is that it eliminates the need for the recipient to manually enter the claim code. Thus, the redemption process is simpler and more efficient for the gift certificate recipient. In addition, there is little or no risk that the user will submit an erroneous claim code.
Another important benefit is that the recipient need not retain the gift certificate code until the time of purchase. For example, upon receiving the electronic gift certificate, the recipient can immediately click on the link to credit his or her account, but then postpone making a purchase until a later date. The likelihood that the claim code will be lost before the user makes a purchase is thus significantly reduced. In addition, there is no need for the user to remember to enter a claim code or take any other special action during the check-out process.